


恋与硅谷

by nuoyu2014



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 游戏有真情，游戏有真爱，游戏还有真总裁的男友力。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 8





	恋与硅谷

**Author's Note:**

> SLO无料放出。虽然文章是恋与制作人AU，但是我本人真的没有玩过这个游戏，所有游戏过程是从室友那道听途说+脑补+美化+为剧情服务的变形。据说这个游戏非常肝肝肝氪氪氪，请大家理智游戏！

01 

Eduardo发现，他的秘书小姐最近疯狂沉迷一款恋爱游戏——《恋与硅谷》。   
听着小姐姐一边冒着粉红泡泡，一边讲完了游戏的若干“萌点”，Eduardo大概了解了游戏内容。   
简单概括一下，就是泡遍硅谷大佬。   
傲娇别扭的霸道总裁、永远穿着格子衫讲话会害羞的宅男程序大神、艺术家气息浓郁的UI设计大神、出身常春藤联校的实习小哥……总而言之，就是把各种女孩子喜欢的男生类型，嵌套进硅谷的世界里。   
听说，霸道总裁的原型居然还是Mark Elliot Zuckerberg。   
Eduardo听到这个名字，愣了一下，敲了敲桌子提醒秘书不要上班开小差，就面色如常地钻进了自己的办公室。如果不是门被磕得太响，秘书小姐几乎以为她的老板已经对前男友脱敏了。   
什么嘛，明明还这么在乎……   
秘书小姐娇俏地翻了个白眼，往办公室瞄了一眼，确认老板没有凝视她，又施施然滑动解锁，开始肝每日漫步。   
写作城市漫步，读作24小时全天候跑腿任务。 

02 

今天对于Mark来说，本来是很普通的一天。   
普通地检查Facebook的运行情况，普通地对几个项目方案作决策，普通地怼几个产品经理或者程序猿，普通地看看Eduardo的手机定位和数据记录。   
等等，最后一条哪里普通了，Mark你这是Stalker了好嘛？   
不过Mark注定是不会在乎旁观者的吐槽的。就像他被Chris发现的时候，也还是一脸云淡风轻，应付完了老朋友，接着打开手机观察Eduardo。他已经习惯了把Eduardo塞进他满满当当的日程里，见缝插针地温习一下思念。   
温习一下他们还在一起的日子，温习一下Eduardo在他脸颊留下亲吻时的温度。 

突然，命运的转折点就这样吧唧一下砸在了Mark的面前。   
他看到Eduardo下载了那款最近正风行一时的恋爱游戏，似乎还饶有兴致地玩了一会。Mark当然知道，那款游戏里，某个人物的原型就是自己。   
皱了皱眉，他普通地做出了一个哪里都不普通的决定——黑进游戏的开发公司去。幸好，他还记得把这件事跟Chris说一声。   
一如既往，Mark完全不在乎Chris瞬间崩溃的内心。 

03 

虽然在人前对游戏表示了冷淡，窝进办公室的Eduardo还是禁不住诱惑，打开了手机。其实他什么都没有做，只是昏迷了几十秒，清醒过来的时候，手机里已经下载好了《恋与硅谷》。   
不论你信不信，是手机先动的手。   
进入游戏，加载完成，很快，他就在初始环节里见到了总裁。   
说实话，总裁一点都不Mark：头发不够卷曲，穿着不够宅，没有勇气在冬天穿短裤和拖鞋，说话语速不够快，怼人也不够狠。   
得了吧，Mark现在已经不这么“Mark”了。   
Eduardo后知后觉地意识到了这一点。毕竟，Mark已经成了这世界都绕不过的话题。刊载了Facebook新动向的财经新闻杂志就在他桌子上放着，杂志封面正是穿着休闲西装外套的Mark Elliot Zuckerberg。   
他兴味索然地放下了手机，开始处理公务。 

但是，当Eduardo半夜里第二次拿起手机的时候，一切都不同了。   
首先，游戏冒出了一个通知，恭喜他被选为测试用户，得到了一个大礼包，里面是一堆他还不太能理解的卡牌，和一堆杂七杂八的特权。   
比如跳过城市漫步环节就能积累相应金币、经验、好感度；比如项目开发优化Buff和专家能力加成Buff；比如抽卡运气加成Buff。   
还比如，修改攻略人物外观。   
于是，Eduardo对着几个可攻略人物纠结了一下，果断把总裁改成了Mark的样子：棕色小卷毛，灰色Gap套头衫上一边带子更长一些，牛仔裤洗得发白。不过，他还是没舍得让Mark在冬天就穿上拖鞋，所以只选择了普通的板鞋。   
虽然就算是现实里的硅谷也没那么冷，但Eduardo还是担心Mark受凉。   
其实，这个Mark更接近在哈佛读书的小宅男，而不是现在的总裁。可这个天才程序员、哈佛在读生Mark才是Eduardo更怀念的。他会在熬了又一个通宵之后靠着Eduardo打盹，会突然打电话让Eduardo带披萨和红牛，也会让Eduardo把书放在自己房间的飘窗上，会咬着笔头去亲Eduardo，结果在Eduardo白净的脸上蹭出一道黑印子，还洗不掉。   
结果，等Eduardo和总裁互相通名报姓之后，他惊讶地发现，总裁的名字居然就是Mark Elliot Zuckerberg。   
要不是他们早就已经分手，甚至对簿公堂，Eduardo绝对会把这个当作Mark不太合法但甜蜜的小惊喜。可惜，他们早就分手了。   
说真的，Mark没找这个游戏公司打一架吗？ 

04 

莫名神游片刻，Eduardo再次解锁手机，进入了游戏的加载页面，只不过这一次，是所谓的“内测版”。   
玩着玩着，他有点摸不清路数了。说真的，这个游戏是不是太简单了？总裁倒还是总裁，别扭傲娇的标签也崩得不算太彻底，但是霸道就实在谈不上了。   
甚至，他有点怀疑，是不是这个游戏的对面真的连接了Mark，虽然不是曾经的哈佛计算机和心理学专业在读生Mark，却是一个仍然爱着他的Mark。   
但是，Eduardo想着，这样的Mark已经不存在了。 

在Eduardo还没能完全理解的各种Buff帮助下，他推动剧情的速度快得惊人，项目从准备策划案到开发制作，再到后期发型，都顺利完成，次次三星。   
更重要的是，他泡总裁的速度也太快了吧？   
这个总裁，初始关卡的时候还一脸高冷，再打开手机之后就迅速崩了人设，飞速朝着Mark的人格靠近过去。   
但是Eduardo没想太多。或许这正是所谓“测试用户”的福利。毕竟，游戏也确实要求他填写相关问卷了。   
第一章，他才刚认识了这个总裁，总裁开着一辆挺便宜的小车，把Eduardo送到了地铁站。   
第二章，他就加了总裁的Facebook，两个人还在非常仿真的聊天界面里说了几句。总裁对Eduardo嘘寒问暖，还叫他Wardo。   
第三章里，他发在Facebook首页的日常被总裁回复了。可以看出，总裁忍耐着怼人的本质，像只猫似的，在他的消息里圈占领地，对其他生物疯狂龇牙。   
不过，这也太主动了吧？   
等到了第四章，总裁已经开始习惯性地使唤他了，仿佛丝毫没有意识到，Eduardo在游戏中的人设是另一个公司的CEO。   
虽然只是个超小型的创业公司，工作人员是一群纸片人。   
这个时候，总裁的人设才稍微捡回来了一点。但是，每当总裁真地拿到他帮忙打印的文件之后，又会立刻解释和道歉。语气听起来倒像争吵，可语句里的涵义却绵软得像大团的云朵，或者草莓夹心的棉花糖。   
而且，总裁Mark道歉的话总是含混又模糊，似乎在表意之下，还潜伏着更多的暗示。Eduardo初时几乎要被若隐若现的暗示逼得失眠，可是，理智提醒着他，这不过是个游戏而已。   
总之，到了现在，Eduardo早就不记得秘书小姐讲述的内容，也不记得小姑娘是怎样哭丧着脸，跟他抱怨总裁凶巴巴的，超难推了。   
毕竟，他可是抽到了各种Mark约会、吃饭、接送、表白、秀恩爱的SSR。   
不过，秘书小姐说得对，这游戏还挺好玩的。 

05 

到了后来，玩这个《恋与硅谷》的游戏，已经成了Eduardo每天睡觉前的必备功课了。城市漫步、打通关卡等的过程毫不费力，与Mark见面或者聊天的机会也越来越多。   
有的时候，总裁Mark还会打电话过来。虽然号码与Eduardo脑子里永久储存的那个完全不同，但声音却是十足相像，只是带有一点远距离传输造成的失真。但Eduardo倒是没有真的混淆过两者——和Eduardo记忆里的Mark相比，这段声音太温柔了。   
第一次接到电话的时候，Eduardo差点惊叫出声，怀疑Mark是否真的去和这个小公司合作了。虽然只是一段录音，但其中蕴藏的情感甚至真正打动了Eduardo，润湿了那对漂亮的斑比眼睛。   
不过，他想了想，又哑然失笑，打消了这个念头，并由衷佩服起声优和后期团队来。怪物声优加上特效处理，果然是可以为所欲为的。 

Eduardo不知道的是，到了这个地步，已经不是Mark简单黑进别人公司就能解决的了。   
所以，Mark把游戏的发行公司买下来了。   
不仅如此，他还从两边抽调员工，组成了一个专门的团队，加班加点为Eduardo推出攻略总裁的专享路线。凡是涉及到互动过程的部分，每一张立绘和场景，每一行代码，都饱含着团队里每个人的血泪史。   
员工们本来不是没有怨言的。但是，当Mark用充满威慑力的目光挨个瞪过去，再握住办公室里的重剑挽出个剑花之后，猴子们表示：为了帮老板追回You-Know-Who，加班熬夜，爆肝画图，在所不惜！   
所以，电话那边不仅是Mark的声音，还是Mark本人。 

所以，Eduardo的《Wardo专供版<恋与硅谷>》就这么顺利地玩了下来。出于各种原因，他没有和任何人交流游戏心得。并且，因为是“测试用户”的关系，他恪守着Mark杜撰出的保密法则，从没和别人讨论过剧情。   
但是，他不会主动出击，不代表别人不会提起。   
比如可爱的秘书小姐。   
当小姐姐再一次没有抽中主要人物的SSR之后，怒捶办公桌，被Eduardo逮了个正着。结果，心情抑郁的小姐姐就开始抱着Eduardo的手臂，再次哭诉游戏不易，又肝又氪也没法和老公谈恋爱。   
Eduardo一开始还很耐心地安慰着抽抽噎噎的女孩子，但是听着听着，盲生就察觉到了华点。   
别人又是花钱又是熬时间，才能和喜欢的角色拉拉小手，可他无论是日常堆好感度还是推主线剧情，都是一路畅通。别人的总裁超级难哄，像是只随时随地炸毛的猫，他的总裁就像只乖乖的布偶猫，躺平任摸，虽然也经常性怼他，但是转脸就送上“好的，马上，没问题”的听话三连。   
关键是，他的总裁连名字都是世界独一份。 

原来，他的游戏不仅难度和别人不同，玩法和别人不同，连总裁人格都和别人不同？   
别人的总裁就是个总裁，他的总裁，可能真的是Mark？？？ 

06 

于是，Eduardo再次打开了游戏。例行地平推关卡，APP制作成功之后，等到了互动流程。   
他黑着脸，在手机里输入了一串文字，还连着用了许多三个感叹号，来表达自己心中的五味杂陈。   
“Mark Elliot Zuckerberg！你有本事改游戏，你有本事说话啊！别跟我装不出声，我知道你在那！”   
好吧，至少有一种情绪被解读了出来——Eduardo的怒气值已经爆表了。   
本来，收到了Eduardo上线的消息，并且看着对方将剧情再次推动到互动部分时，Mark几乎都压不住嘴角上扬的弧度了。但是，当看到对话框里的文字，屏幕对面的Mark立时愣住了。   
他一直是知道的。以Eduardo的智商，黑进游戏这种形同自我暴露的愚蠢举动，早晚有一天会被拆穿。可Mark就像是缩在壳子里的寄居动物，不愿意去面对这个终局，只想着再逃避一次，再和他的Wardo说一次话。   
或许Mark面对媒体的质疑、面对情感的破碎时，永远在展示着外壳的坚固。可偶尔他也需要偷偷躲起来，当一次逃兵，让柔软到敏感的内里得以休憩。   
当然，他终究是Mark Zuckerberg，创建了Facebook的Zuckerberg，把Wardo踢出了游戏的Zuckerberg。决断对他来说或许痛苦，但并不算多么艰难。最后争取一下，这是他能做的一切了。   
不多时，对话框闪烁了一下，游戏中的总裁Mark用语音回复了Eduardo。   
“非常抱歉，我知道这种行为在你看来可能非常怪异——虽然我觉得这是一次不错的培养感情的机会，可能不合法，但你玩得很开心。   
“啊不，我不是要说这个。你应该能感受到我的情感，感受得到我们的爱情，它还在。我在这个游戏里，说的每句话都是真的——但是为了符合总体剧情的必要杜撰除外。以及，这个游戏真的一点都不硅谷，剧本大纲里充满了爱情的酸臭味，但是硅谷的程序猿还是单身狗比较多，而且……不，我跑题了。   
“总之，对不起。为过去的事，也为入侵你的游戏。以及，我们还有机会吗？”   
Eduardo几乎要冷笑起来了。他的手速也随着怒气值不断上升，指尖几乎在屏幕上敲出了响声。   
“这就是你的回复？躲躲闪闪，不敢正面解决？你把我甩在身后的时候，倒是果断得很。这种事情都要在屏幕里说，Mark，你宅男的一面倒是还没有变啊？”   
这话发送之后，Eduardo就后悔了。   
平心而论，他不得不承认，自己还爱着Mark，一直爱着，从始至终。当愤怒的火焰被时间平息，爱情却像是钻石凝结的信证，只是被火焰凝练得更加致密、更加耀眼。   
可是，这一次机会，似乎又被自己搞砸了。   
果然，Mark没有再发送回复。过了一会，手机屏幕也灭了。Eduardo没有再说什么，只是把手机抛到一边，颓然窝进了沙发里。   
好吧，他们的关系完了，再次完蛋了。明明只要Mark为他再说一次对不起，他就能抓住这个机会。他本来已经不太在意过去的事。毕竟时间已经证明了，Mark的选择是对的。   
可惜，曾经的悲剧似乎再次重演，或许他和Mark就像相交过的两条直线，除了在某个特殊的点以外，只能渐行渐远。   
Eduardo想着，草草洗漱之后就躺上了床，一遍又一遍地数起了星星。   
不知过了多久，他终于将自己完全沉浸于梦境，梦里的Mark正坐在他对面的调解席上。律师在他们耳边彼此争论，但他们只是望着彼此，将内心的焦虑与悲伤化为利剑，刺穿对方的胸膛。   
谁都没有喊疼，可他们能听见彼此的心在流泪。 

07 

第二天是休息日。   
正当Eduardo结束了早餐，打算捡起手机垂死挣扎一下的时候，院门的门铃突然响了。   
他接通了视频，方屏里出现了Mark的脸。   
Mark的表情看起来还是那么冷淡，只是眼底一片青黑，似乎熬了夜。他眨了眨眼睛，才反应过来信号已经连通，立刻清咳一声，掩饰上一秒的迟钝。   
“我已经打算开门了。所以……配合一下吧，Wardo？”   
是的，别忘了，Mark真的是个总裁。 

很好，Eduardo Saverin终于把他的游戏打通关了。   
这个游戏的全名叫做《恋与硅谷，Mark，以及Facebook》。


End file.
